Drunk and Afire
by AccioKirkland
Summary: "See the flames inside my eyes. It burns so bright, I want to feel your love." Roy is a drunken mess, and only Riza can make him feel better. Leave a review if you liked it, my lovelies


**_A/N:_**_This is written weirdly. Sorry! It's my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I had the idea for it while listening to Ed Sheeran.  
>I'm sure Mustang was kept in hospital during the time he was blind, so this kind of doesn't make sense. But let's just pretend! <em>

_It's set just after Father's plan was foiled and Alphonse and Ed were normal again. 'Kay?_

_Gah, it still doesn't make much sense._

_Enjoy some Riza and Mustang! _

Whiskey burnt his throat. But that was alright, because Roy Mustang liked the burn.

God_, _ how it _burnt_…

When he thought about it, it wasn't just the whiskey. It was Riza. She burnt him, she lit him alight, and she set him Goddamned _ablaze_ in the deepest, most secretive manner. He'd never tell her how he felt… not out loud, not directly. They could joke about love, marriage, children, relationships, but he'd never seriously tell her that he wanted to spend his life with her.

He downed more whiskey. Swore aloud at the burn, swore the ceiling because it burned and _she_ burnt but she wasn't even nearby…

_Knock, knock._

"Colonel?" Riza's voice came, and Mustang stilled. No wonder he burnt. She was on the other side of the door. Her brown eyes, blonde hair, soft skin- burnt skin. He set the whiskey bottle down and stood. He stumbled- not because he couldn't see. He knew his house better than the back of his hand. He was drunk. Drunk and afire.

He opened the door, and Riza frowned at the sight of him. He wasn't well dressed as usual. He was wearing a plain grey T-shirt, and sweatpants. His feet was bare. His hair was messier than usual. And he was rather drunk.

"Are you alright?" Riza asked, an eyebrow raising as she picked up on the smell of whiskey. Hot, fireball whiskey.

"No. I'm a mess." He said, before laughing. "Come in, Riza. Have some fireball whiskey. Relax. Take your clothes off."

"Pardon, colonel?"

"I said take your coat off. It's warm in here." Mustang corrected himself quickly. He was burning up. Hot all over. He could feel his face going red. _What if she isn't even wearing a coat?!_

Riza felt a smile tug at her lips. She was, indeed, wearing a coat. She slipped her coat off, and sat it on the back of the couch, where she then proceeded to sit down. She crinkled her nose up at the sight of the fireball whiskey. She wouldn't touch it, Mustang knew. He shouldn't have offered. Now he felt stupid _and_ drunk _and _all over on fire.

Mustang sat beside her. He shifted away a little- he felt he was too close. She might think he's making a move, or something…

"How drunk _are _you, colonel?" Riza enquired, watching him curiously. She'd never seen her superior this way. Dishevelled, and drunk. She's seen him angry, she's seen him cry, but she'd never seen him quite so messy. Nonchalant. Like he didn't give a damn about anything in the entire world.

He was going to be the Fuhrer. Had he lost sight of that path- metaphorically speaking…

_No. He'll still be Fuhrer. He's just having a rough time- trying to drink the pain away, I suppose. Poor colonel. Poor Roy…_

"I'm a mess." Mustang repeated. Riza watched as he went to grab the fireball whiskey bottle. It was almost empty. Riza reached out and pushed the bottle out of his grasp. He took her hand instead, and slowly, he held it up to his face. His cheek was warm, almost hot. Then he started to cry. Riza didn't hesitate to shift closer and hold him. He began to sob into her shoulder, clutching at her sweater.

"I never wanted to be like this! I never wanted to lose my sight! I just wanted to help! I just wanted everyone to be happy. Edward, Alphonse. I wanted them to have their bodies back. I wanted Alphonse to have his childhood back! I wanted to be useful and I wanted to _help_."  
>"Shh, shh… It's alright, Roy. It's fine. They're happy now." Riza assured him. It felt strange not to call him colonel. But he was upset, she should treat him like an equal not a superior at that time. Mustang clung onto her even tighter, his frame shaking with his sobs.<p>

"They're happy. You did help. You've always helped. Anywhere you could offer it. You deserve to be Fuhrer, and I hope even when the whole world knows your name you won't forget me."

Mustang pulled away, and he wiped tears from his clouded eyes. He wiped his hands, wet with tears, on his sweatpants. He then reached up to cup Riza's face in his hands. His thumbs traced small, warm circles.

"I won't ever forget you, because you'll be right there at my side the whole time. Just like always. It's you and I, Riza and Roy."

Riza prayed that it wasn't just the fireball whiskey talking.


End file.
